eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 2459 (3 February 2003)
Synopsis Lynne and Garry return from their holiday reconciled. Lynne happily hands out souvenirs. She gives Kelly a doll, adding that she's one of the family now. Kat assures Garry that Laura still hasn't shown her face. Mark's feeling optimistic. He wants to meet Pauline privately to make an announcement. Pauline's evasive, she's far too busy organising Mark's surprise birthday party. Mark weedles out of Ian what Pauline's up to. Kat's underwhelmed by Lynne's gift of a baby doll. Mo prattles on about how she's desperate for another great-grandchild. She's miffed that Lynne's decided to delay starting a family. Kelly's feeling guilty about taking Zoe's money, especially after Lynne's affectionate remark. Zoe's concerned about her friend, and allows Kelly to rest while she sets up the stall. Sharon delivers Mark's birthday card. He apologises for the ordeal that he put her through. Mark announces that he's decided what to do with his life, but wants to break it to Pauline first. He ushers Sharon out. Zoe talks Spencer into minding the stall and pops home to see Kelly. Zoe wants to buy some new stock, but Kelly dissuades her knowing that she's already taken the cash. Fed up, Zoe orders Kelly back to work. Pauline's delighted to hear from Pat that a smart woman was seen entering Mark's house. Knowing that he's planning to announce something to her, Pauline assumes that Mark's found himself a new girlfriend. Alfie fusses over Kat, he won't even allow her to lift a box of crisps. She admits that she's been experiencing morning sickness. Alfie suggests a visit to the doctor's, but Kat feels that it's hardly appropriate. When Kelly takes over from Spencer on the stall, she treats him like dirt. Martin refuses her a £200 loan. Zoe returns from the bank and can't work out how they've lost money. Kelly points the finger at Spencer. Charlie's content that the Slaters are happy for once. He can't remember a time when they didn't have a crisis to contend with. He invites Kat to drink a toast. Alfie's disgusted when she pours herself a vodka and tonic. Vicki's spoiling for a fight. She refuses to enter into the spirit of Mark's surprise party. Despite Vicki's constant whinging, Pauline manages to stay in charge. Vicki's forced to make sandwiches for the do. Zoe storms round to question Spencer about the missing cash. She accuses him of pinching it. Spencer maintains his innocence, but mentions that Kelly asked him for £300 earlier in the week. Kelly packs her bags and runs out. Zoe finds her at the station and demands the truth. Kelly admits that her ex-pimp, Simon was hounding her for cash. Zoe forgives her instantly, wishing she'd come to her for help. Pauline's surprise party goes to plan. Mark successfully pretends that he didn't suspect what she was up to. Pauline and Ian give Mark half of Ian's new catering business. Mark's grateful, but can't accept the gift. Vicki butts in, quizzing Mark about his new girlfriend. Mark explains that the woman who visited him was an estate agent - he's selling up! Pauline's upset that Mark's chosen to travel while Martin faces jail. Alfie sticks to Kat like glue, but she attempts to contact an abortion clinic in private. The Slaters are happily drinking in the Vic, as Mark and Ian prop up the bar. Everyone's stunned as Laura appears at the door! Credits Main cast *Hannah Waterman as Laura *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Ricky Groves as Garry *Elaine Lordan as Lynne *Todd Carty as Mark *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Ian Lavender as Derek *James Alexandrou as Martin *Jessie Wallace as Kat *Shane Richie as Alfie *Derek Martin as Charlie *Laila Morse as Mo *Michelle Ryan as Zoe *Brooke Kinsella as Kelly *Christopher Parker as Spencer *Ulric Browne as Winston *Letitia Dean as Sharon *Scarlett Alice Johnson as Vicki *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy Category:Episode Category:2003 Episodes